


Rose x Roxy (x Dirk) [Godly Pining]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Acolyte, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Body Worship, Character Focus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Ficlet, Incest, Pining, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Scocophilia, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Information on Dirk, The Prince God, and his... interest in Roxy's favorite acolyte.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 10





	Rose x Roxy (x Dirk) [Godly Pining]

His temple depictions always feature at least six arms. At times, they feature more. They fan around him like spokes of a wheel, holding items of worship or duty. His most prominent holy item is a sword, with a jewel set in the pommel, which is always depicted held over his forehead as though representing a third eye.

Of the four gods, he is the only one whose eyes are never depicted. Blindfolded, presiding over cold justice and soul and finality. His effigies do not smile.

Rose thinks he's much more fond of himself than his depictions let on, and he's even fonder of the Rogue that walks at his side. He wears jewelry that she makes of shadow and dresses in pinks or fuchsias that match the Rogue's eyes.

The young acolyte does not pretend to understand gods and goddesses and how they court. But it's clear to anyone with eyes that the Prince _favors_ the Rogue.

Poor bastard. The goddess is more than content to dote on her favorite worshipper in his courtroom. Brows furrowed, sword glinting at his hip as he lingers by the altar to watch the Rogue work her fingers into Rose's mouth and kiss her slack face. Watching. Intent. Pining.

(Rose does not know he pines for _her_ as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626607399301726208/might-make-a-proper-tag-for-this-let-me-know-what) I know I used "depiction" way too many fucking times.


End file.
